1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a mold for forming small statues or the like and particularly for forming outdoor statues of natural snow.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Children and adults through the years have built statues such as snowmen from natural snow by hand packing and shaping to desired sizes and configurations. Pans, pots and other containers have been utilized to carry and mold the snow but exact sizes and forms for snow statues have been very difficult to duplicate and maintain. Also, due to the hand operation required in building most snow objects, statues of snow are usually built with a great degree of inconvenience and discomfort, particularly for young children and during extreme cold.
With the disadvantages known in the conventional building of snow statue the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a process for easily forming a moldable material such as snow into a desired shape.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a pair of mold sections within frames which are cooperatively engagable for forming an object of snow.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus for molding snow which includes replaceable mold sections having different outer configurations so that a wide variety of shapes can be formed.
It is still yet another objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus for molding snow to desired shapes which includes a mold section, a frame for receiving said mold section and a mold support which will engage and disengage from said frame.
Other objectives and advantages of the apparatus and process for molding snow into desired shapes will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description of the invention is set forth below.